


Glasses Giver

by Serendipity00



Series: I love you, I miss you! [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: A poem from Pidge to Matt pre season 4





	Glasses Giver

Since you've been gone I've been a little more blue

You're my brother  
You got on my nerves like brothers do  
But I couldn't ask for any other  
  
The Garrison has lost all hope you're alive  
I miss you so much  
I believe that you and Dad were able to survive  
I even have momentos of you that I clutch  
  
You're appearance I kind of borrowed on loan  
Shiro is amazed by how much I look like you  
I wear your glasses as my own  
And my hair is cut like yours too  
  
Speaking of Shiro, yeah we found him  
We as in this team I'm in  
Our schedule is always filled to the brim  
We're the paladins of Voltron, take that for a spin  
  
I'm now even more convinced you're out there  
Doing who knows what  
I just need some time to spare  
So I can find you, using some clues and my gut


End file.
